Going back in time
by cartoonnetworknerdchick
Summary: Pete being his irresponsible self has both knocked them back in time to when they were 13 and 12 now they have to find a way back. bad words WATCH OUT
1. 3 minutes

**First warehouse 13 fanfict. Enjoy. Listen to Rhianna "Disturbia" when Myka turns younger.**

**Going back in time.**

"Don't touch it."

I spat at Pete. He turned around from the self to glare at me. "Myka why do you always ruin the fun?" I turned to stare Pete. "Ruin the fun? Pete I'm keeping you alive because I love you." I sigh before I continue. "Remember the type writer?" I arch my brow and attempt an open mouth Pete face. He laughs and I laugh along with him. "Oh my dear Ophelia I can take care of myself." I smile and feel shivers of emotion when he picks me up bridal style and runs around screaming. "Do not worry my dear Ophelia I'll protect you!" When I lower myself from his arms and he doesn't let me fall he hugs onto my body as I try to escape his grasp. "My love! Don't leave me!" Our bodies are so close. Blush creeps upon my checks. Our eyes locked. Pete blushed also. I wish our relationship wasn't so platonic I know , or hope he loves me just as much as I love him. He's leaning in, to kiss me? I don't know I wish. "Pete." I whispered. "Myka I …I …"

**Pete pov**

I can't do it I can't say I love her. Me Pete Lattimer, the amazingly handsome, womanizer, man-child. I've told women I love them before my ex-wife, Kelly, other women. I have told Myka I love her before and I did but she took it as a brotherly love. I felt rejected but I knew she just didn't understand. I almost let myself slip by blushing. What was it about Myka? Made him feel like a school boy ,scared to be rejected. Oh yeah you love her idiot. "Pete?" She looks at me to say something I look deep into her ever changing hazel eyes today there gray. My hard hand falls on her soft mess of curls. I thank god he didn't give her straight hair looking so normal. She was so unique with her dark curls. But I can't ponder on her beauty any longer while she's waiting for an answer. So I go back to our safe zone, unlimited confusing flirting.

"How long do you think I can run around with you bridal style until I mess something up?" I ask my childish smile that never seems to leave my face when I'm with Myka. "Pete!" Her eyes widen telling me it's a bad idea but I take this as a challenge. I laugh and run down the selves. This is a lot more fun than expressing my feelings but I know I'm just holding it off. I begin to spin us and everything's becoming a blur and then we hit something… 3 minutes… that's a new Pete record for not messing something up.

Myka pov

My laugh mixed with Pete's rings in my ears Pete hit something. Damn Pete I really want to smack you aside the head sometimes. Something's in my hands like a… a…

A bow! I blink a few times. I'm holding a bow positioned in aim the arrow head straight in front of me I lower my bow. What?! I look down at my shirt, plaid loose fitting why…why is my waist so small? I haven't worn this shirt since I was twelve. Since I was twelve… OMG! "PETE!" I scream. I scream in frustration and shock my fingers drop the weapon and I look over my twelve year old body. Pat myself down. I slap my forehead. Classic me, look for a Farnsworth, or a phone. I touch my shoulder length curls they used to naturally coil this tight but unraveled as I grew older. "Myka?" My mother's voice calls to me. I remember this, the day I decided I'd never fall in love. Well that plan failed. "Are you okay?" I look at the grassland around me I'm a city girl but I never forgot how it was like to live on farmland. I see her young head pop out from our back door. I run over and hug her "Mom…" I breathe in her scent. She laughs surprised then awkwardly hugs me back they relaxes I wasn't exactly an emotional teen.

**Pete's pov**

"Awww sh-" I'm cut off by my mother. "Pete GET UP!" "Mom?" I jump out of my bed wait… why am I in a bed? I check under the covers for a woman. Nope Myka was not a dream. Why am I shirtless… ahhhhhhh! I turn to see my young 13 year old body in the full body mirror. I start freaking out… Where's Myka!? Im thirteen she's twelve I think … yeah. Awww she's going to be so pissed at me.

Well at least I broke my record.

**Yeauh! Im stuck gimmie idea's plz review lots of love-cartoonnetworknerdchick**


	2. Remebering and admiring

**Hey it's me… who else would it be… your mom! Dur unless you don't love your mom. *Gasps* oh I get it your in love** **with me! *blushes* I'm just kidding hope you enjoy- cartoonnetworknerdchick**

Remembering and admiring.

**Pete pov**

"Remember! Where did Myka say she lived in her childhood?" I hit his head on the desk. Then smiled remembering where I usually zones if Myka gets rambling. "I'm so mischievous!" I say out loud to myself. "Focus Pete focus!" I turn around and stand in front of the mirror. "I'm so sexy…. Focus Pete focus!" But I can't help but be attracted to myself I mean come on I'm gorgeous! Focus I have to focus. Ok what would Myka say…?

I see her saying this. "Oh Pete get your head out of your ass and focus what did I tell you? Were you even listening." Somewhat. "Pete come and save me and then we can…" I grin. Okay Myka! I giggle. Ok so maybe I threw in the last part. Then a little Pete light bulb goes off. Gasp! I remember what helps me meber stuff that I need to remember! My face wrinkles in confusion ok maybe a little too much remembers in one sentence. I glance over at my old computer… not now Pete. Later when they have HD. I shake my head clearing my thoughts. Ok 25 minutes at least ...GO!

Wait… got it! Colorado.

… And I live in Illinois.

**Myka pov**

I breathe out and feel a little dizzy from breathing in too much. I sigh. I wish Pete listened.

I release my mother and sway inside our home. I'm Myka Bering I don't freak out. But I sure as hell want to right now. Pete… where did you live? It..It starts with an "I". I listen I should know this. Ok so maybe I sometimes listen but when he gets that goofy grin remembering something I get lost in the heat. Don't judge… you have done it too… once. For some reason I really want to run my fingers through his hair. It just looks so soft and chocolate brown. Stop it Myka this can wait. I glance in the mirror. I smile and flip my hair. STOP this is no time to get ditzy. Dumbass hormones. I sit and run my fingers through my tangle of curls I remember why I never tried brushing it. Wait…

Illinois.

Crap.

**Pete's pov**

Can I drive? I sure hope I can. Wait a minute I look over at the kitchen calendar. The week we went to Colorado. Wow that's ironic. A lot of things seem to be ironic today. Ohhh Pete vibe. COOKIES! Yeauh! "Pete put on a shirt!" My mom screams at me. "Sure." She looks at me shocked " You never agree… screw it thank you Jesus!" I arch an eyebrow at her. Myka's image is imprinted in my mind. Dark curls, the ever changing eyes, angelic voice, enchanting body. Loving, uptight personality.

I jump to my room tossing clothing into a suitcase, how am I going to drive anywhere on a family trip?

**Myka pov**

I jump up in realization…phones exist! I hit my palm to my forehead in a frustrated motion. I memorized Pete's phone number by heart. That's not creepy. Don't judge. I run over to the phone attached to the wall. Typing the numbers carefully and precise.

7 -7-7-2

"Riiiing,riiing,riiing"

**Oh cliffhanger I'm outta idea's big thx to Egyptiandude990 and killjoker... weird name I like it! c: plz reveiw c ya soon lots of love - cartoonnetworknerdchick**


End file.
